


巴黎假期[Paris-When it Sizzles，為奧黛莉赫本的一部電影，譯名「巴黎假期」]

by amamitouko



Series: 女警探與作家的冒險 [20]
Category: Californication (TV), The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M, pushing buttons, sm, 惹怒, 虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko
Summary: 史黛拉跟漢克在出發前往巴黎週末小旅行前有個不好的開始





	巴黎假期[Paris-When it Sizzles，為奧黛莉赫本的一部電影，譯名「巴黎假期」]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paris When it Sizzles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099955) by [mldrgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl). 



他們的週末出逃之旅沒有一個好的開始。真的，他們已經鬧了一個禮拜了。一連串的小摩擦在他們出發去巴黎的前一晚演變成真正的吵架。不用說，搭火車的整路上安靜得令人不舒服。

同居已經幾乎兩年的時間，他們曾有過挑起對方敏感神經的時候。史黛拉，一直以來都孤身一人的她，起初對她來說相當困難的一點，就是每當她轉身時就會發現有某個人同時存在在她的生活空間裡。那是很難以置信的事，像是看到兩支牙刷一起在水槽邊的牙刷架上或發現她從沒有吃過的的奇怪東西出現在杯櫃上。一些像是在早上發現他的內褲躺在地上、一滴落在水槽邊他的刮鬍泡沫或有著破碎文句的碎紙落在房子的地上的小事讓她比原先她所假裝視而不見的更糟的情形。

另一方面，漢克，發現對他自己來說要融入倫敦可比讓他自己融入史黛拉還要困難。這個城市比她還令他感到困擾，但有時也顯示這城市給她帶來同樣的煩惱。如果白天天氣太冷，他會噘嘴不高興她拒絕把恆溫器調高超過攝氏18度，以確保可以很好的展現他自己學到攝華氏轉換來贏得他的優勢。

他們已經能夠以他們的方式度過這些小事。史黛拉逐漸習慣他的盥洗用品聚集在她的藥櫃裡而漢克發現在雨天可以去哪裡寫作或偶爾找幾個在地的朋友去玩耍的一間安靜舒適的酒吧。

唯一一件他們從沒有真正解決的問題是他倆可接受在公眾面前表達情感的範圍的看法。史黛拉完全反對這個，而漢克則是全然接受這個。他們從沒有發現這折衝居間的可能。漢克得花大部份的時間用力的克制而史黛拉得試著當他們一起出門他手臂繞上她時別那麼緊繃。

這餘波盪漾整個禮拜的摩擦起點是在星期日的早午餐，他們倆在等位時漢克試圖牽起史黛拉的手而她把她的手從他手中拉開。他用一種她從未見過的表情看向她，她將之解讀為'牽著我的手，查某，'而她的反應是把雙臂交叉抱在胸前。整頓早午餐非常安靜。

隔天早晨，在她準備好要去上班時絆到一堆漢克的衣物，史黛拉把他的衣物，從襪子到牛仔褲，一件件扔向還在睡覺的他。幾乎就在牛仔褲飛到他臉上的同時他醒了過來。"幹什麼啦？"他說。"我已經厭倦地上這些你的垃圾，"她在把自己鎖進浴室前回答到。

星期三是個寒冷的一天當史黛拉回到家，恆溫器被調到溫度如此之高讓她不得不打開樓上的窗戶。她回到家時漢克不在家，甚至到她睡覺前都還沒有回來。

星期五，當他們為週末打包行李時，史黛拉從所有她找得到的地方蒐集到一堆亂七八糟的便條紙與便利貼並告訴漢克如果他沒辦法想出方法來整理他無用處的塗鴉，她會把它們給燒了。

把他的工作稱為無用讓他斷了理智線。

"好哇，我們不能都為了這原因而成為殉道者。"漢克說。

"你他媽的是什麼意思？"史黛拉吵架的說出。

"你想要耗盡你所有的時間去確保人們過上他們的生活，但你卻拒絕好好過你自己的生活。你這是他媽的不正常。沒有人可以生活在達到你的這些預期和規矩下。"

"你也是真的他媽的不正常用八年的時間去一夜情就為了報復你前妻對你的欺騙。"

"別把卡倫扯進這裡，而我認為你不是真的想要討論用一夜情來避免情感依賴的心理學。"

史黛拉房間內的四壁感覺變得非常小。她噘起下唇閉著嘴舌頭掃過牙齒一會才說出話。

"現在是兩點，"她說。"我們要在八點出發去巴黎。"

"很好，都等不及了，"他回答，在這晚離開這間房到客房去睡時在身後砰地甩上房門。

隔天早上，他們倆用另外一種方式相處，盡量不從對方身邊經過。漢克用客房的浴室沖澡和刮鬍子，從昨天晚上整理好的行李裡面拿盥洗用具來用。史黛拉給他留了一杯熱咖啡，但卻在樓上她的房裡內喝她的咖啡而非像平常那樣在流理台邊喝。他們在走道相遇時所說的是他倆對彼此唯一說的話。

"你的護照在梳妝台上，"史黛拉說。

"謝謝，"他回答。

當他們預約來接他們到火車站的車來的時後他們倆都在想著他們是否該取消這個週末的計畫。漢克提著兩人的行李等在門邊並在她鎖上房門時把行李放進車子裡。在漢克坐進後客座看著他那側的車窗時她戴著太陽眼鏡也看著她那側的車窗。在用最少的對話的三個小時後。("車子在左側軌道"、"有想要喝什麼嗎？")他們抵達巴黎北站並在計程車招呼站排隊等著被載到他們在香榭麗舍大道的飯店。史黛拉可以和法國的司機交談，指引她繞過風景名勝。這不需要多花什麼時間或成本。這會使得留下來旅行變得更為容易。

"告訴她我有多渾蛋？"漢克說。事實上他不在乎她在說什麼，但聽她說著法語很是撩人。她在他們之前去餐廳的時後讓他嚐過她說法語的樣子，但漫不經心的，她與駕駛座那個女人的對話方式是某種其他的方式。

"我的愛人是刻板印相中善妒的美國人，[法語]"她說。"他認為我們在談論他。[法語]"

駕駛哈哈一笑從照後鏡看向他倆。"或許我們可以讓他吃點醋，不是嗎？"她問，對史黛拉拋拋媚眼。

史黛拉瞥了一眼漢克接著再和司機在照後鏡中目光對上。"我也許會讓你這樣做，"她回答，把她的話語說得一清二楚給漢克聽，即使他根本不知道她在說什麼。她又瞥了他一眼，但他把他的頭轉開在他瞪向窗外時噘起他的下唇。這對他來說夠明顯了。她可以要任何她想要的人。計程車司機、飯店服務生、路上撿到的陌生人或是到城里過週末的作家。

"啊，"司機說道。"他看起來像一個可憐的小男孩。你確定他不會說法語？[法語]"

"他不需要懂法語就理解我們在講什麼，"她回答。

當他們到達飯點，司機從駕駛座出來把他們的袋子從後車廂取出。她給史黛拉一個眨眼微笑並在把她的袋子交給她時又拋了一個媚眼。漢克抓過她自己的袋子把他們留在路邊獨自一人進入飯店。最終史黛拉跟著他入內，但那已是好幾分鐘後的事。她在他剛好從服務生手上接過兩支鑰匙時與他在服務櫃台相逢。

他們被一個侍者帶到道一座籠式電梯前往四樓。電梯移動得很慢，但還是到了。房間裝潢很現代，可仍保有舊時代的風情。茱麗葉式陽台開向狹小的街道而套間就在對街，靠近得幾乎你只要伸手就碰得到對面。漢克站在窗邊搜索著凱旋門，它在這裡附近的某的地方，但他不確定在哪。史黛拉沒有打開行李，因為不論她是否要外出一晚或一個禮拜對她都沒差，她討厭不帶行李。

"你想要做些什麼？"漢克問。

"晚餐在八點，"史黛拉回答。

漢克看看他的手表。還有六個小時。"我想我要去散個步。"

"你會回來嗎？"

"可能吧。"他從口袋裡掏出一張房卡後離開房間。

他亂走。這是某件他常在紐約做的事情，漫無目的也不匆忙地走。在貝卡出生前他就沒有再訪過巴黎，他幾乎已經沒有印象他在巴黎去過哪裡做過什麼。他跟隨著指向塞納河的標誌走去沿著河岸直到他遇到在書裡看過的河岸舊書攤。

漢克花了數小時在這些書攤上，瀏覽各種稀少而古老的各種語言的文書。他找到一本初版查理布考斯基的愛情是一隻地獄來的狗，法語版，考慮到這挺適合這個週末的所以他買下了它。

當漢克攔到一台計程車回到飯店太陽已經西下。他可能已經回來的如此之晚而他得鼓起他差點在他的演講遲到時進場的勇氣，但這沒有起做用。在他進房時，史黛拉已經穿好要去吃晚餐的服裝，坐在雙面鏡梳妝台前戴耳環。

就只是惱恨她以無言來對待他，他把他的衣服扔在地上進到玻璃淋浴間去，在她撿拾他的衣物時背過身。

他在十五分鐘內完成沖澡換裝，雖不是突破個人紀錄的快，但也夠讓他們在預約時間到前到達 Maxim’s餐廳。他們能度過如此不舒服的晚餐真是場奇蹟。在此同時，沒有什麼比有彼此的陪伴還要更可悲。如果沒有在角落演奏的爵士樂團，那會是頓安靜無聲的一餐飯。至少，漢克慶幸史黛拉沒有和服務生調情。

當他們回到飯店，漢克在房門口跟她分開。"我要去酒吧，"他喃喃地說。"別等我了。"

這酒吧很小而且也太符合他的胃口了。裡頭的裝潢家具看起來普遍是不太舒服的，但他在吧檯邊坐下並點了一杯加球狀大冰塊的蘇格蘭威士忌。他讓自己迷失在酒飲的沉鬱裡以至於沒有聽到那個女人的靠近。

"這個位子有人嗎？[法語]"她問。

"我不會說法語，"他頭也沒抬的回答。"我不會說法語。[法語]"

"喔很好，"那個女人說到，滑進他身邊的高腳椅。"我也不會，真的。"

她在倚近吧檯叫喚酒保時把她的手放在漢克的膝上。他看著她的手一秒鐘以為可能是史黛拉，跟他耍伎倆，但這是個穿著緊身紅裙的黑髮女郎。

"你一個人嗎？"她問。

"不，"他回答。

"你看起來是一個人。"

"眼見非真可為憑。"

"馬丁尼，謝謝，"那女子這樣告訴酒保。"不要橄欖。"

漢克看了一眼酒保然後低頭望向他半空的酒杯。那女人的手還在他的膝上而他不知道該怎麼禮貌的移開它。這一直是他的問題，他從不知道該如何說不，但他也不想要她的手在他的膝上。

漢克在他的位子上扭了扭而那女人的手滑落，對他來說是個解脫。酒保給她拿來了馬丁尼而她啜了一口。

"什麼風把你吹到巴黎來的？"那個女人問。

"和我女朋友的週末出逃。"

"那所謂的女朋友在哪呢？"

就漢克所知，她現在是出門去找那個司機快活去了。"樓上，或許吧，"他回答，"我不知道。"

"你不知道？"

"我們有一點情人間的口角。"

"嗯，那真是太糟了。"

"是呀，為什麼那有那麼糟？"

那個女人把她的飲料放到吧檯上用手指畫著杯緣。"沒有人在巴黎該是孤單一人的。"

"我告訴你了，我不是孤身一人。"

她聳起一肩。"好吧，我想你現在是跟我在一起。"

漢克看著她好一會，真正的看著她。她很有魅力且跟許多過去讓她惹上麻煩的其他女性一樣。大長腿、豐滿的咪咪、艷紅的唇和綠眼睛。跟她一起到她的房間、或任何地方是如此的容易，真的。她不認識他，所以她不會恨他。為了十幾分鐘，或一個小時，如果他跟她在一起他會不會感到如此孤單。除了，明天依舊會到來，而史黛拉可能會像卡倫一樣從此不再原諒他。

下一個五秒鐘可能會決定他的餘生。如果他留下，他會跟一個陌生的女郎上床。如果他離開，他會終於得到他從未有過的意志力。快速地，他飲下剩餘的酒並從高腳椅上滑下。他從皮包裡掏出一張他確定能足夠支付他的飲料，單只有他的飲料的鈔票，然後他離開酒吧。他爬上了繞著籠式電梯的迴旋樓梯到了四樓，並在進房時屏住了呼吸。

陽台門是開著的，微風吹了進來。其中一盞檯燈還是亮著而區隔浴室與房間的拉門只有部分是關閉。她晚餐時穿的裙子皺躺在床上跟她的內衣褲一起；淡粉色的帶有黑色蕾絲的胸罩與內褲一直是他的最愛。他用手指在她的罩杯上流連了一會才探往浴室開著的門看去。

史黛拉在浴缸裡，除了大理石櫃檯上立著的一根蠟燭與走道上透進來的檯燈的光線，幾近全暗。當漢克橫著鑽進狹窄的縫隙，他阻擋了光線並讓燭火搖曳。如果她不願意讓他進來，她會鎖上門。

這浴缸比家裡的還要大上許多，家裡的浴缸大小只夠史黛拉伸展她的腿，所以她不是很經常泡澡。浴缸和淋浴間是分開的，它整個像是凸出牆面的橢圓型圓盤，兩端都是傾斜的。一個金色的水龍頭和旋鈕在中間的牆上閃閃發亮。

史黛拉閉著眼睛深浸在水裡，水淹沒她直到肩膀。她的髮扭轉夾在頭頂。保持乾燥。某些香芬或牛奶之類的加在水裡所以他沒辦法看到她的身體。他在她頭的那邊跪下，手臂摺疊擱在浴缸邊緣然後把頭靠在手臂上。

"酒吧怎麼樣？"她問，嘴唇僅只是分開說話，眼睛依然閉著。

“寂寞，”他回答。

“你是去找伴嗎？”

“我是在找你。”

慢慢地，史黛拉把頭轉向他睜開了眼。她慵懶地眨眨眼，他伸出一手捧在她的頰上，把一縷潮濕的髮絲拂過她額際。試探性地，他低頭而她並未退開，他用唇吻上她的唇。她的嘴敞開讓他足以探入刷拂她的舌然後他退回去。

“你嘗起來像我們相遇的那晚一樣，”她說。

“蘇格蘭威士忌和慾望？”

她揚起一眉並舔舔唇。

“後悔了嗎，夏洛克？”

“不。你呢？”

“一分鐘也沒有。”

她的眼睛上上下下掃瞄過他的臉，從額頭到他的下巴再回到額頭。他把目光挪開，手懸在水面上讓他的手指剛剛好浸到水面。

“有夠兩個人的空間嗎？”他問。

她給他一個微微的點頭他站起身，他扯住他T恤的後領從頭把衣服拉脫掉。他猶豫了一會才滑出浴室脫掉鞋子把它放在某個不會絆到他們的地方，把他的衣服堆在她的衣服旁邊。

赤裸著，他溜進浴室，發現史黛拉已經坐起，屈膝讓膝蓋凸出水面。她雙臂抱著她的腿躬著背伏在腿上，她的臉頰靠在膝上。漢克爬進浴缸坐在她身前，屈著膝在她臀部旁尋找可供他放腿的空間。他在水裡伸手找到了她的腳踝，他輕輕地揉了揉她的腳踝幾分鐘才往她的小腿按上去。

“我知道我說了一些話，”他說。

“我們都說了一些話，”她喃喃地說。

他從水中伸出一隻滴水的手碰上她的鼻子，順著她的鼻梁往下，所以她轉開她的頭並抬頭望向他。

“我想跟你說些事，”他說。

“我在聽。”

“有時候我覺得你像是我想像中虛構出來的。不知怎的我把你創造出來把你寫下來然後你就成為真實的。因為，你是符合這麼多我渴望的事。”

“我並不完美。”

“靠，不。”他低聲說到並微笑。“一點也不。我不是在說那個。老天，你像頭公牛一樣頑固、你同時既熱情又冷情，當你需要幫忙時你鮮少允許讓我幫你，我現在正看著你，而讓我難受的要命就是你允許我對你說這些話比起讓你允許我對你說你很漂亮、我想你或我愛你還要來得容易。”

“那麼或許我不是你所渴望的那個。”

“你就是那個我所渴望的。某個讓我想要變成一個更好的人的人。某個不會去評斷我的過去的人。某個改變我女兒看待我的方式的人。某個讓我一直擔心會失望，但只要能跟你在一起那一切都會變得值得的人。”

史黛拉把頭低下去所以她的額頭碰上了她的膝蓋，而漢克也把頭像她一樣低下，所以他的額頭靠在她的頭頂上。

"你是那個我想要歸屬的那個某人，"他低語。

他們像這樣待著好一段時間。漢克抬起一隻手把他的手放在她背的上部，他潮濕的拇指撫摸著她脖子下濡濕脊椎凹陷處。最終，她抬起頭而他也把頭抬起。她伸展開來用對面的浴缸牆面把自己往後靠到底的浴缸斜坡。她仰起下巴向下看過自己的鼻子看向他及水面。

非常緩慢，盡量不要揚起太多水波，漢克轉身往後靠到史黛拉的胸前。他的頭靠上她的肩而她用腿圈住他的腰用手臂抱在他胸前。她把下巴倚在他的額際。

"我喜歡當你抱著我的時候，"他說。

"話是這麼容易從你口中說出。"

"它們不是，事實上。"

"你知道我指的是什麼，漢克。我沒辦法像你那樣把話說出口。"

"用法語跟我說吧。我敢打賭就算'幹你娘'用法語[法語]說也會很辣。"

"我怕你失望。我怕在這個過程失去你。[法語]"

漢克的手沿著史黛拉的大腿下側游移，她在他的髮邊嘆息。他從她的懷抱掙脫用他的膝轉過身，展臂搭在浴缸邊緣覆在她身上給她一個吻。當他倚向她浴缸裡的水在她下顎揚起，她輕軟呻吟推開他的胸膛。

不再太在意浴缸水面的平衡，漢克往後跌靠在他那一側的浴缸斜坡而史黛拉跟了過來。她抓握他頭上的浴缸邊沿而他再她滑進他兩腿間的空間越過他的胸口親吻他時他扶住她的腰臀。他在史黛拉親吻他時他伸出一條腿抵住浴缸對面在水下保持不滑動。他的昂揚硬挺勃動，被困在他倆的身體之間。

雖然她試著要用身後的浴缸壁面作為槓桿靠向他，她還是覺得自己像條鰻魚般滑溜，他沒辦法持續握住她的腰。水花潑濺灑到外頭的磁磚地面。他試著握好她的臀部，但讓她保持在上方使他在下頭滑開，水花濺到他們臉上，干擾他們的親吻。

“這行不通，”漢克說。

“淋浴間，”她喘著氣，從他身上滑開讓自己站起身。

他已經為了想念她的胸脯壓在他胸膛上的感覺而呻吟。她跨出浴缸打開淋浴間的玻璃門，把門開敞著留給他而去打開淋浴龍頭背靠在磁磚壁面的角落等著他。漢克站起爬出浴缸。當他在身後關上淋浴間的玻璃門時，淋浴龍頭散發出的蒸汽立刻使得玻璃物霧化。

她伸手向他，在他輕而易舉的托起她時她展臂攬住他的脖子，雙腳圈繞上他的腰。他把她壓向磚面而她伸手到他倆之間牽引他歸鄉。在他推拱入她時他抓住牆面上固定的香皂架穩住自己。很多時候上她會讓他感到雙膝虛軟，但此時不是那樣的好時機。

水從旁灑落在他身上匯聚在他倆身體之間。在他抽出與挺入時他能感覺到水流流過。它在滑經他腿間時撓癢著他的腹股溝更增強他已感受到的歡愉。

史黛拉的一條腿滑掉下他的臀部，他很快地將之撈起，掂抱到她的大腿後把她更向牆裡壓。她的抽氣聲回蕩在磚牆間她用手指撥開他的髮。

牆面因水蒸氣的滴落而無法再提供他們原本的摩擦力，史黛拉的背因他的抽送而滑動，他沒法再穩住她。他的腳有打滑的危險。

“幹，”他咆哮，停下來把她托高。他把她轉離開牆並跪下，一手護在她的後腰穩抱住她一手尋找適最合把她放躺下的淋浴間底部之處。

在他把她放躺遠離淋浴花灑時他用雙手托在她的後腦勺。她依然手手腳併用緊緊攀住他，但當他再度推送入她時，他伸手把她的雙膝往上推使她交勾在他尾椎的腳踝解開而她的臀部往上翹與他的身子相逢。

她深深地吟哦。在他更分開雙膝用力衝撞她時他把手十指交握護在她頭上以防他的抽送讓她的頭撞上地面。他的囊袋灼熱緊繃，每一次的抽送都讓囊袋拍擊著潮濕的地磚。

他得讓她的高潮快點到來因為他的身體叫囂著要釋放。他的背像張拉滿的弓，箭在弦上準備發射。突然間，她的手從他背上滑下來抓住他兩側的臀。她尖銳的喘息在他加快的抽刺的同時變成抽氣並在他身下抽搐了起來。他用嘶啞呻吟釋放了滿弓，然後嘶嘶低語呼喚她的名。

在他們周圍，水花拍擊落地磚和他的背及大腿。他放開他的雙臂讓史黛拉摺疊的腿解開，她的腳板隨著潮濕的啪聲貼到地面。他們粗喘的呼吸噴拂著彼此，漢克的喘息對著史黛拉的肩而史黛拉的對著他的臉頰。當他的呼吸不再感到要把肺給炸裂時，他抬頭去親吻她，不花心思去在意水花打落滲透過他的臉頰流過他們的嘴角。

他親吻著她，不時變換著角度，直到他收縮滑出她體內，花灑的水也開始變得溫暖。他幫她從地上爬起來並伸手要關掉水龍頭，但她把手放在他腕上並轉身迎向花灑。

“我只需要一下下，”她說。

“你慢慢來，”他回答，出了霧鎖的淋浴間從附近的架子上拿了一條毛絨絨的毛巾。

漢克擦了擦自己並拉開浴缸的水塞才走向臥室。他撈過手機把它接上收音機時鐘並把音量調小。當他套回牛仔褲時他的腳板還是濕的，跳過內褲，套上放在床上的衣服時他在床邊木質地板上留下濕濕的腳印。

史黛拉穿著飯店像是要把她整個人給吞沒的鬆軟長袍從浴室出來時，艾爾頓強的嬌小舞者正悄聲地播放。站在陽台邊的漢克微笑著。他關掉了台燈讓房間沐浴在月光與街燈的幽藍之下。

“到這來，”漢克說，拉開史黛拉長袍的袖子，因為她的手埋在長袍袖裡的某處。他把她拉近胸口，手從被鬆軟布料覆蓋的背移到肩，抬起她的雙臂讓她的手臂繞在他頸子上。他的雙手交握在她後腰帶貼抵著她的臀帶她搖擺。

“慢慢地”他悄聲地用假音唱著。“慢慢地把我抱近些嬌小舞者。”

史黛拉把臉埋進他胸口輕輕笑了起來而他親吻她的髮頂。

"把我放躺進亞麻床單，"他唱到。“你今天有個忙碌的一天。”

她的雙臂像是從他脖子上融化落下圈抱在他身體中間。當他在她背上慢慢揉著圈時她的長袍讓他覺得自己在揉著一團雲。

“用法語說些什麼，”他低語。

“我愛你，混蛋。[法語]”她喃喃地說。

“嘿，這個我聽得懂。我也愛你[愛你法語]，夏洛克。”

“閉嘴，華生。你這個小王八。[法語]”她嘆口氣。“不過，我依然愛你。[法語]”

“嗯，聽起來很棒。”

她微笑，閉上眼讓他帶著她在月光下搖擺。

 

結束


End file.
